Swing Life Away
by fade.away.with.me
Summary: It started out as a purposeless meaningless little affair. Who would have thought it would lead to this? Major BRUCAS. Loosely based after Desperate Housewives.
1. Uncontrollable Urge

It had started out almost a year ago; in the garage of Brooke Davis-Taggaro, the newlywed who found herself unhappy and alone already in the first five months of being married. They had only met twice before it happened. His brother was a big hot shot basketball player; the starting shooting guard for the Charlotte Bobcats who just happened by chance to live directly across the street from The Taggaro's in an upscale suburban neighborhood. They met for the first time at a formal party held by Nathan and Haley Scott. Brooke remembered it like it was yesterday.

_She glided into the extravagant house wearing an emerald gown that clung tightly to her every curve; her head held high with confidence as almost nearly every head turned as she entered the glass double doors. Felix, her husband, smirked as every guy in there glared at him. Felix was proud of his arm candy. Brooke used to think that she'd never end up like her own mother as a trophy wife, but how she had been wrong. Felix made enough money that she no longer had to work…all she had to do was look pretty. Having once been a model, Brooke was used to all the looks she got. She just wished her own husband wouldn't treat her like a piece of meat. After being greeted by an enthusiastic Haley, Brooke drifted away from Felix in search of the bar. And that's when she first saw him. His tall, scrawny-but-toned figure slouched against the wall. His icy blue eyes looking down into the brown beer bottle he was swirling. Brooke noticed that he was slightly out of place, she could tell by the fact he was just drinking a beer and the simplistic clothes he was wearing ...not that that was a bad thing. He looked amazingly good with dark jeans with a black shirt under a black jacket. He had no expensive designer suit or watch like most of the other men there. He was brooding and probably needed a shave; his face was scruffy. Brooke smiled slightly to herself as she walked up to the bar and ordered herself an apple martini, speaking in a seductive, raspy voice in hopes to grab his attention. _

"_Hey broody, is that beer interesting? Or are you just one of those anti social kinda guys.?"_

_In that very second, his eyes flickered up to meet hers. They were an icy blue that seemed to be staring straight into her soul. Brooke noticed a tiny grin spread across his face as he let out a dry laugh._

"_You know I've never been able to stand these things. I clearly don't know anyone…I'm just here because my brother invited me." _

"_You're Nathan Scott's brother? I figured his brother would be a little more, you know, muscular with dark hair." Her eyes were lit up in excitement as she poked fun at him. _

_His eyes rolled and he stopped slouching, adding at least 3 more inches to his already tall frame. He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, smiling when he heard Brooke giggle._

"_Oh you're killing my already low self esteem. But you'd be surprised how many ladies like the scrawny-ass blond Scott Brother, I'm usually their second choice…but since Nathan's married I'm kind of their only other option." _

_Brooke wasn't used to a guy who would make fun of himself…after being stuck with Felix for the past two years, Brooke had just decided that most men were egotistical assholes. _

_Across the room she could see Felix's eyes wandering over to her, giving her a cold stare as she continued making conversation with the other Scott. Brooke walked out into the backyard, jerking her head at the blond as to signal him to join her. She sat down beside a crystal clear pool soon followed in suit by him. _

"_God their yard is gorgeous, such an amazing upkeep."_

_It was true; everything about it was green and overly colorful. Huge flowers planted all around, giving a sweet smell to the air. The hedges were nicely trimmed and everything._

"_That'd be me. Lucas Scott: gardening extraordinaire. Well, I'm not actually a gardener…just for the time being. I gotta pay the bills somehow. The writing career hasn't taken off yet, so it's a part time thing now." _

_Brooke had figured that the yard had been done by some overly priced landscaper. Her jaw couldn't help but drop slightly._

"_You did this?? Wow. Never thought a guy would actually be able to do something like this." _

_Lucas blushed slightly and laughed._

"_I just do what Haley wants me to. There's no way in hell I'd be able to think of this whole 'landscape' thing up by myself."_

_There was a pause before Lucas spoke up again with his left eyebrow raised above his eye. _

"_Who are you? I mean, you know who my brother is…what I do for a living…and my name. It's your turn now."_

_Brooke wrapped her arms around her slightly as a cool breeze hit her bare back. Lucas took notice to this and took off his suit jacket, draping it over her shoulders. Brooke was taken aback by his gesture. He barely knew her and was already placing her comfort above his own. Hell her husband didn't even do that for her. _

"_Well, I'm an only child…married to that guy who's been staring at us this entire time…I used to be a model before tying the knot, now I'm just a housewife…and I'm Brooke Davis. Or Brooke_ _Taggaro now."_

She never liked the sound of Brooke Taggaro, it just didn't flow. But then again her marriage was practically planned anyway. Her parents had forced her to go on a blind date with Felix. He proposed on only the fifth date. The rock was huge, which was a plus of course. And Felix somehow managed to get tears to glisten in his buggy black eyes, but Brooke soon learned that he did this whenever he sealed the deal. Being a model in New York City, Brooke had become accustomed to expensive designer clothes, fine wines, and rich men….and she wasn't about to throw that away for all that 'love' bullshit. As far as she was concerned the saying 'money doesn't buy happiness' is something the rich tell the poor to keep them from rioting.

On this hazy Tuesday morning, Brooke was glancing out her balcony window, eagerly waiting for his arrival. Soon after the party across the street, Felix hired Lucas as their gardener. Brooke and Lucas started out just talking when Felix was at work. She would be on the front porch, getting him water whenever he needed it. Then Lucas would come over when Felix was on business trips or they'd see each other at Nathan's house frequently. Then, a few months later, things escaladed.

_"Felix, don't you dare hang up on me! You promised you'd be home this week!!!_ _Rattling around this stupid house all by myself is not what I signed up for! No, no, no, don't hang up on me. I'm not done yelling at you!" She then heard a frustrated sigh before a click coming from Felix's line. Brooke was furious, neglected, hurt, confused, but mostly lonely. She couldn't remember the last time Felix had been home for an entire week. Her hazel eyes came across a tanned, toned, and shirtless Lucas Scott who had just wiped his glistening brow with his forearm as he carried two heavy bags of topsoil into the shed. Brooke raised an eyebrow and slowly walked into her shed after tossing her phone off to the side. Her hips swaying back and forth as her stilettos clicked against the concrete with each step she took. Lucas turned around with a soft smile on his face._

"_Hey Brooke. How are you?" _

_Brooke clicked the automatic garage door button and waited for it to close before answering him. _

"_The best you've ever had." _

Brooke smiled to herself just thinking about that entire situation. Lucas had been completely taken aback when she had unzipped her dress. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. I mean, his bosses wife. Wow. But he didn't stop her either. The thing that stuck out the most of that memory was the post sex, when the two of them were lying down in the shed; their heads propped up against the bags of soil like pillows.

_Lucas' rough fingertips were slowly playing with a strand of Brookes hair as they laid on the ground, bodies entangled together. Her head was lightly resting upon his chest, slowly bobbing up and down with every breath Lucas took. _

"_That was just…..wow." He said with a tiny grin spread across his face._

_Brooke laughed as she softly kissed his bare chest. _

"_Well, glad you had a good time. Because this can never happen again."_

"_Why not?"_

"_The only reason I did this was because I was angry at Felix. Now, thanks to you, I'm not angry anymore." That was the easiest explanation for it. Brooke wasn't even sure why she had just committed adultery. If this was wrong then why did it feel so right?_

_Lucas frowned. "You should be angry, I mean the guys never around. He's probably off having his own affair."_

_Brooke stood up and began getting redressed. Her tight red dress slowly re-covered her naked body. "Oh, I seriously doubt that. Felix wouldn't do that. Sex is the only way he shows any form of emotion or affection towards me. You know, instead of talking and listening and spending time with me." _

_Her smile faded away quickly as she became dead silent, not knowing what to say next. Lucas took notice to the deep sadness in her eyes and felt his heart break a little for her. He slowly leaned forward and met his lips with hers. His icy blue eyes snapped shut as he slid a hand up to the side of her face. He started off slow, but quickly deepened their kiss. After drawing away, Brooke's eyes lingered shut for a couple seconds._

"_What was that for?" _

_Lucas blushed slightly and shrugged his shoulders _

"_Thought you needed a kiss."_

Brooke heard the rumble of his truck pull into her driveway and she quickly sat up in bed, clad in nothing but black lingerie. After hearing the car door slam shut, Brooke counted down 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….and then the door burst open. Her lips curled into a sly grin as she watched Lucas approach the king size bed.

"Right on time….as usual"

Luke laughed softly before climbing on top of Brooke; the bridge of his nose rubbing against hers.

"I hate to keep you waiting princess."


	2. Mr Brightside

Lucas kept his eyes patiently focused on Brooke's tiny figure from across the luxurious room. They were at Nathan's again. It was just a casual dinner, but Brooke still managed to look glamorous in everyway possible. His soft smile quickly turned into a scowl when he saw Felix wrap an arm around her shoulder. He wasn't as angry when he noticed Brooke's frustrated expression, her fake and forced smile. She hated it when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder when they were standing up. Lucas knew.

He knew she preferred an arm lightly wrapped around her waist with a hand resting on the small of her back. He knew she liked to smoke sometimes after sex. And when she did, it would only be one cigarette. Brooke would always try to blow smoke rings but never could do it. He knew her toes curled after an orgasm. He knew she liked dinner for breakfast and breakfast for dinner. He knew she was unhappy with Felix, but she would never leave Felix for him. Brooke was comfortable with Felix, who wouldn't be…he had oodles of money while Lucas was living from paycheck to paycheck. But what he knew most was that Brooke was absolutely terrified of being alone…hence why their affair was one year and still going strong. Neither of them wanted to end it, no matter how wrong it was.

Brooke quickly pecked the side of Felix's cheek with her lips as her eyes met a set of piercing blue orbs. She offered him a weak smile before quickly scanning the room and cautiously moved towards him. Her perfectly manicured hand grabbed onto his and dragged Lucas into an empty room off to the side.

"Tomorrow, 3 o'clock, the house is ours until 8 or 9." She spoke in that irresistible raspy voice that still sent chills down Lucas' spine after all this time.

He tried to think about what he was doing the next day, besides being with Brooke. His nose scrunched up as he let a quiet groan escape his lips.

"I have work until like 4-4:30. You want me to come over right after again? I'll be a little sweaty."

Brooke leaned into him with her lips softly kissing his chest. "If you would, please."

And with that she was gone. Her hips sexily swaying back and forth as if she was purposely trying to tempt Lucas, which of course she was; she wanted him to come over at 3 not 4:30.

* * *

After the Taggoro's left, Lucas found himself sitting on his brother's front porch with a pale green beer bottle clenched in his left hand. He was staring straight at the house across the street, like he did so many times when he'd be working on the Scott's yard and Brooke would be doing yoga on her porch. Except this time his eyes weren't focused on the porch, but the only room where a dim light was on. The master bedroom of course. Lucas couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Besides a shit load of money, what did Felix have that Lucas didn't? The very thought of Brooke being with Felix made him want to throw up. Lucas downed the rest of his beer and jumped slightly when the front door behind him swung open.

"Dude, come on Sports Center. Now." Nathan paused for a second and stared at his older brother. He had been a little quiet all night, which was strange because whenever there was a dinner party Lucas would be talking forever to Brooke. But not tonight.

"Are you okay man? You've been a little zoned out tonight."

The blond head quickly whipped around and forced a smirk.

"Yeah Nate I'm fine. Just tired."

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up next to nothing in her king sized bed. Letting out a soft sigh, she got up out of bed wearing nothing. Last night was like most nights. She had to fake it, which wasn't too hard. She had been doing it for a while now. Felix was always done in about 8 or 10 minutes. Then he would just pass out. It was like they didn't even talk anymore. Just fuck and sleep whenever he was home. 

That was the difference between Felix and Lucas.

Felix considered having sex just a quick fuck. But Lucas was a whole other story…he was passionate, he'd keep going until she was completely satisfied, he wanted to please her and give her as much pleasure as he could, and he kissed her like he meant it. After slipping her pink silk bathrobe on, Brooke walked into the master bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. When had everything in her life gone so downhill? Probably since the second she agreed to marry Felix. She should have seen how unhappy she was before they tied the knot in an overly extravagant wedding, but she didn't. She had been too concerned on looking good. She only saw all the gifts Felix had paraded on her. All her clothes from Paris. And her platinum jewelry. And her brand-new diamond watch. Had she looked closer, she would have seen that Brooke Davis was a drowning woman. Desperately in search of a life vest. Luckily for her, she found one.

Thank god for Lucas Scott.

* * *

Just liked had she had hoped, Lucas showed up at 3:00. Not a second later. By now it was already 6 and they had gone for a few rounds. Brooke was lying on to her side clad in Lucas' plain white t-shirt taking a long drag from her cigarette. The smooth smoke rolled down her throat and engulfed her lungs. She smiled widely when Lucas reappeared upstairs; having just come from the kitchen…that's where they stared out. He had retrieved his blue and green boxers. His toned torso was still glistening with sweat from earlier. She flicked her cigarette out into the crystal ashtray as he climbed back into bed and lightly kissed the tip of her nose. Lucas draped and arm around her small waist and Brookes head instinctively snuggled up into his warm body. Her soft fingertips began drawing tiny invisible circles on his chest before lightly tracing over a jagged scar that was across his torso. She didn't know what it was from and the last time she had asked all she got from him was a grunt and '_It happened a while ago._' Lucas watched her head slowly bob up and down with every deep breath he took. 

"Can I ask you something? And you promise you won't get mad." He had been wanting to ask her this for a while now, but never really had the balls to.

Brooke silently nodded her head with her eyes closed. Damn he could really ware her out.

"Why'd you marry Felix?"

Her eyes snapped open before she sat up a little bit and grabbed her pack of cigarettes, which Lucas instantly grabbed out of her hand and put back down on the nightstand beside him. "Come on, Brooke."

She was reluctant to answer at first…not because she didn't want to answer him…she just didn't know why she married Felix in the first place.

"Well, he promised to give me everything I've ever wanted."

Lucas nodded his head. "And did he?"

Brooke sighed as she brought herself to actually look at him. "Yes…"

"So why aren't you happy?"

What was this like 20 questions?? She paused for a second before letting out a dry laugh, realizing how pathetic this would sound.

"Turns out I wanted all the wrong things."

The air in Lucas' throat seemed to be stuck. He could barely get out his final question, afraid of what her answer would be.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

Brooke loved Felix, sometimes. But she wasn't _in_ love with him.

All Lucas could do was nod his head. He knew when he was getting into this entire affair thing that all this was supposed to be was an affair. No emotions. No nothing. Just sex. He was still confused though, if she loved him then why was there an affair to begin with.

"Then why are we here? Why are we doing this?"

"Because I don't want to wake up one morning with a sudden urge to blow my brains out…lately you've been the only thing keeping me going Luke."

Then a loud ring echoed through the big house. Brooke sighed as she rolled over and grabbed it. "Hello? Oh hey…"

Lucas knew by her tone who it was, Felix of course. He stayed dead silent for the duration of the phone call. After she hung up, Brooke turned to him with a look of panic in her eyes.

"He's gonna be home in 3 minutes."

They both shot straight up out of bed and began fumbling around for their clothes.

"I though you said 8 or 9!!"

"Well that's what I thought Lucas. His meeting got cancelled!! Where's you pants?"

She tossed his t-shirt over to him and slid into a pair of jeans and a random shirt as quickly as she could. Lucas ran down stairs as fast as he could and put his shorts back on. Brooke soon followed him and planted a tiny kiss on his lips.

"Go out the back door, I'll call you tomorrow."

Lucas smiled wryly and winked at her before leaving.

"You're always keeping me on my toes Brooke Davis."

Brooke watched her vacation from the world sneak out the backdoor. Little did she know that Lucas left a souvenir behind. One white, size 13 sock.


	3. Seventy Times 7

The following morning, Brooke had woken up to a snoring Felix. She studied him intently; her hazel eyes looked lifeless as they stared at the excuse of a husband she had. Felix always snored. It was loud, whistling, and obnoxious. His legs were always sprawled out in every direction possible which forced Brooke to sleep on the very edge of the bed, her entire body threatened to fall off. She couldn't even remember the last time they had fallen asleep with their bodies close together. Felix was more of a 'Wam-Bam-Thank-You-Ma'am' guy.

That was another difference between the two men in her life.

Lucas Scott always slept with his arm around her and Brooke found it most comfortable with her head upon his chest, listening to his heart beat within his chest walls. And he always, **always**, kissed her one last time before drifting off into a somber sleep. And of course Lucas would be the first one awake between the two of them. He would either a) watch her sleep, b) annoy her until she woke up, c) fall back asleep, or d) all of the above. The post sex was almost better than the actual sex.

Almost.

Brooke sometimes wondered what life would have been like if she had never married Felix. Would she have ever meet Lucas? Were the destined to meet? No, Brooke stopped believing in destiny a long time ago. Anyway, she pulled herself out of bed and started her day with yoga on the front porch.

* * *

About an hour later, Felix was almost ready to go to work. He had to admit, he looked damn fine in his Armani suit. Admiring himself in the mirror, Felix noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. It was white and under the bed. Squinting his black eyes, he slowly approached the bed. Luckily for Brooke, she had just walked into the bedroom when she came across her husband holding up a lone sock that didn't belong to him.

Thinking and acting on the spot, Brooke grabbed some socks out of a near by plastic hamper and ran down the stairs before stuffing the socks into a closet. Out of what seemed like nowhere, Felix popped up behind her holding the sock with a scowl.

"What the hell is this?"

"That's a sock." Brooke stated, regaining her composure as she rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a sock. It's not mine…so who the fuck does it belong to?" Felix began to get angry, his voice rising with his temper.

If there was one thing Brooke could do well when it came to Felix, was lie. "Rosa."

"The maid wears a size 13 gym sock?"

Brooke smiled to herself at the mention of the size of Lucas' feet. "No Felix! She dusts with them – come on."

Before Felix could respond, she had tugged at his hand and walked towards the closet. "See…socks instead of rags."

Felix didn't seem fully convinced, but he bought it as he turned on his heel and walked aware causing Brooke to exhale deeply. That was the second time this week she'd almost been caught. But Felix was too stupid to ever catch on. He hadn't for the past year, maybe he'd never figure it out. Idiot.

* * *

Lucas finally looked up from the lawn he had been so diligently mowing. In all honesty, he hated his job. It was boring, tiresome, and at times could truly be hard. He still had to do some upkeep on his brother's yard that was on the complete opposite side of Tree Hill. Which is why he found it so surprising that a familiar black BMW stopped in front of the house he was working at.

Brooke stepped out of the driver's seat slowly, with her Cheetah print stilettos, tight black dress, and a dark pair of sunglasses. It was almost as if she was incognito, afraid that someone would recognize her in a town where everyone already knew who you were. Lucas turned off the lawnmower with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Brooke? Are you okay?"

She simply held up the sock silently and his icy blue eyes instantly widened.

"Shit."

"You think? Don't worry though; I've got it all under control."

Lucas ran a hand roughly over his head as he let out a deep sigh.

"He hasn't caught on, has he?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and handed him a pair of sandals.

"You want me to mow your lawns in sandals?! I could cut off a toe…"

Brooke caught him off guard as she lowered her sunglasses, "Imagine what he would cut off if he found out you were trimming more than the hedges."

Lucas only nodded his head slowly with wide eyes as Brooke continued.

"And I think we shouldn't do it at my house anymore. You might actually have to work now. It's too risky. We'll keep it low." She said slowly, making sure he comprehended what she was getting at.

With a small, sad smile Lucas let out a low breath, "Okay. Okay. Does this mean we're done?"

"No, no, no! God, no. I don't know what I'd do without you." She replied before lightly kissing his cheek. "I have to go, Luke."

As she began to walk towards her car, she felt his rough fingertips lightly grab her hand and Brooke hissed at him with both eyebrows raised. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Someone could see us!"

Lucas laughed as his eyes scanned the empty street. "Yeah, that's likely."

Brooke smiled slightly as she took two steps closer to him, her heart beating rapidly. Lucas then brought a hand up to her soft cheek as his smile faded from his lips. The intensity of his blue eyes always made Brooke weak in the knees, as cliché as that sounded. She got up on the tip of her toes and softly kissed his lips. Lucas, of course, deepened it, parting her lips with his tongue as it roamed every inch of her mouth. It took every ounce of his being not to rip off her clothes then and there.

After she pulled away from him breathlessly, Lucas looked at her with pleading eyes. "I need to see you. Sooner better than later. I need you, Brooke."

Brooke slowly shook her head and placed a finger up to his lips. Teasing him as her tongue glided over her lower lip.

"Not today. Felix has the day off."

Lucas scrunched his nose up in disgust and rolled his eyes. He truly hated that man. But, Lucas refrained from making a snide remark. "Oh! I've got something for you."

Before Brooke could say anything, Lucas jogged over to his truck and reappeared in what seemed like an instant. Lucas' soft smile spread across his lips as he held up a single rose.

Brooke's facial expression lightened as she softly took it from him. "Oh, a rose."

"It's not just any rose. I spend days looking for just the right one. It's perfect," Lucas said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "just like you."

His statement hit her hard. To Lucas this was no longer a meaningless affair. Brooke could clearly see that he was falling in love with her. And it scared the living shit out of her to know that she was beginning to feel the same way.

Pursing her lips together, Brooke felt her cheeks flush a light shade of pink. "Thank you Lucas. It's beautiful." She said, softly kissing his unshaven cheek.

As she began to walk away Lucas grinned and called after her, "Hey I'll be mowing Nate's front lawn later today. So if you could, I don't know, find a way to do something with little clothing on your front porch, I'd greatly appreciate it." With a wink, Lucas laughed, half joking yet half serious at the same time.

"Hmm….well my attire will completely depend on yours. Shirt is optional, sandals are a must." Brooke replied, smiling coyly. And before Lucas got the change to say something suggestive, she was gone and he couldn't ignore the nervous pit in his stomach as he looked down at those damn sandals.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Brooke had found the perfect way to distract the other man in her life. Walking into her driveway with a bucket and sponge in hand, Brooke began to hose down her husbands' Escalade. Usually she'd wash her own car, but Felix had taken it to the shop. On the other side of the street, she took notice to Lucas Scott struggling to keep his eyes off of her.

Men, they were too easy.

From the Scott's yard, Lucas had quite a nice view of the tiny brunette. The second her tight, white beater got the slightest bit wet, Lucas felt his pants get a bit tighter. In response he pulled his sweat drenched T-shirt up over his head, his nicely toned torso glistening in the hot afternoon sun. Brooke was bound to stop and stare for at least a moment. With a sly grin, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, pointing at his now bare chest and signaling it was her turn to take off her shirt. A loud rumble stopped Brooke from rolling her eyes at him as her full attention was brought to the brand new Jaguar with a big red ribbon that stopped in front of her house. Lucas gritted his teeth as took his eyes away from Brooke and put all of his attention into mowing his brother's yard.

Brooke felt her jaw drop as her husband get out of the Jaguar convertible that had seemed to replace her BMW.

"Oh. My. God. Felix! What is this?" She asked with a wide smile.

"I saw it when I drove past the dealership. And I thought of how incredibly sexy you'd look in it."

Brooke ignored the 'incredibly sexy' comment Felix made. He never knew how to compliment her. "Felix!!" She said, shoving him playfully.

"It's got GPS, kickass stereo system, rear parking sensor…It cost me an arm and a leg." Felix had that smug look on his face. He had to keep his trophy looking good.

"It's beautiful!" She replied, excited to take it for a spin.

"Is it the best gift you've ever gotten?"

Brooke hesitated for a moment and peered across the street to see Lucas no longer paying attention to her. She had seen what this gesture had cost her husband and responded the only way she knew how. Instead of answering his question, she kissed Felix and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. She had the feeling that the truth would have been lost on her husband anyway. It was the rare man that understood the meaning of a single, perfect rose.


End file.
